The Moon And The Stars
by NympheSama
Summary: Jack is bored of his meeting, when something suddenly grabs his attention, among other things... ;) Sorta fluffy I guess, but basically just a little sexy one-shot to start of my entry to the Fandom


Jack glared at the ECHO screen, his patience wearing thinner the longer the meeting dragged on. He understood that the development of stronger shields, capable of nullifying any kind of environmental damage from weaponry was a big deal, and definitely something he was keen to get installed into Helios system just as soon as it was confirmed, tested and released for use. He was even more keen on getting the damn camouflage shields up and running at last, but aside from a few prototypes, there seemed to always be some new problem with a glitch or some other shit to deal with, and subsequently, the damn thing was never finished. However, the monotonous chittering of the research labs various heads of departments, was something that forever continued to gnaw away at his sanity.

He huffed to himself, frustrated by the boring meeting. He shot a glare at Rhys's empty chair, envious and furious in equal measure that his PA had the day off due to some unused holiday days Jack had literally had to force him to take. He rested his chin in his hand, and leant upon his lusciously cushioned chair arm, sighing heavily. The noise around the table quieted for a brief moment, but Jack just waved the idiots on, assuring them they were in no danger of being tossed out of an air lock, yet. Soon, their voices were once again tittering loudly, each vying for his attention over the other.

He felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, as a breeze tickled his neck. He turned his head hopefully, but was disappointed to see Hugo Vasquez saunter in through the doors to his office instead of Rhys. Boredom and frustration ate away at his already short temper, and he slumped his chin back into his open palm, not even bothering to watch the other man approach.

"Afternoon ladies," Vasquez drawled with a wink as he acknowledged the gathered scientists, female and male alike. "Handsome Jack, sir." Jack rolled his eyes at the useless simpering aimed his way, and continued to ignore the other man, in no mood to even attempt to punch him in the face or stick money to his head. The latter was less fun since he got the new hair implants anyway. "Sir, I wondered if I could take a minute of your time, sir?"

"Kinda in the middle of somethin' here, kiddo." Jack sighed, torn between being faced with the boredom of the meeting, or the boredom of another star-struck fan trying to impress him with some pointless yammering about, well, what always really turned out to be nothing other than the same old losers, just talking about themselves. "Maybe some othe-" Jack trailed off suddenly, as he felt a gentle, but definite and deliberate pressure against his leg. He frowned as he glared at the scientists around the table before him, glancing down at his ECHO screen briefly as an excuse to check his lap, but he could see nothing that would be causing the continued pressure.

"I completely understand sir, its just that I was wondering, sir-" Vasquez drawled, apparently choosing not take the hint that Jack was not interested at present in anything he had to say. Jack's frown deepened, as Vasquez continued to talk at him, and he continued to ignore him in favour of concentrating on the phantom pressure on his leg. As he began to think he just had cramp, he felt a matching pressure settle upon his other leg, and begin to rub in gentle circular motions. With a start, he realized that his phantom leg weights, were almost certainly hand shaped. The boring meeting faded into the background, as he concentrated on the gentle ministrations to his legs. He sighed as a tension he hadn't even noticed began to seep out from the back of his neck, like a headache that was finally having its ass kicked by some awesome painkillers. He frowned at his ECHO screen and nodded at a scientist who glanced toward him, playing the part of the acutely attentive president of the company that such goons came to expect.

His only reaction, as the phantom hands slipped slightly higher up his thighs, was to shift in his seat slightly, allowing the phantom hands more room to caress him gently. Because he wasn't about to turn away the mystery massaging hands and their damn good ministrations. Jack sat back in his chair, his legs splayed casually, regally, as he surveyed the room around him. The scientists bickered among themselves, and though Vasquez was still talking at him, the man wasn't able to see anything over Jack's desk he was sure. Which was probably a very good thing, considering the massaging hands chose that moment to stop massaging, and instead slid to his crotch.

Jack wanted to laugh at the incredulity of it all, the entire situation eating away his boredom and setting his amusement alight. He paid just enough attention to the room around him to sufficiently convince people he was still listening, as the sly hands undid his belt. Jack suddenly had a really good feeling about where this little phantom massage was going, and he felt a thrum of anticipation begin to build in his chest. He repeatedly gripped and released one hand to the arm of his chair, giving no sign of his current predicament, as the phantom hands gently slid his trouser zipper down. He wanted to stare down into his lap, to watch the invisible hands reveal his rapidly swelling cock, but he also desperately wanted to see how far his phantom would go in such a public situation. The hands soon revealed to him, they had no intention of stopping yet.

Jack tensed as a finger traced over his dick, causing the hardening flesh to pulse eagerly. His eyes burned with fire, as more fingers began to touch him, drawing his rapidly filling cock from the confines of his clothing. Jack's breath hitched suddenly, as something wet tentatively touched the tip of the head. His eyes widened, at the sudden realization that this was not about to stop anytime soon. Amusement and arousal burnt through him, exciting his entire body until it was coiled as tight as a spring, ready to burst forth at any moment.

The tentative wetness gently touched him again, and he felt a shiver travel down his spine, anticipation curling in his gut. He was going to be incredibly pissed if this didn't end up where he was mentally picturing it to. Just as he felt sure the phantom wetness was gone for good, he felt the sudden wet warmth surround his hard dick, causing him to lurch upwards in surprise.

"Son of a _taint!_ " He cursed suddenly, leaning forward as heads all turned toward him. He glanced around and gestured for the geeks to continue their debate. "This shit should damn well be ready by now!" He said, leaning back once more into a regal position. He tried not to gulp, as he felt a definite chuckle around his hard flesh as the assembled scientists turned back to each other. Arousal flooded through him, the awareness that his dick was currently in an unseen mouth making him randier than a skag in heat. The fact that it was while he tried to blag his way through a meeting was something he had certainly never thought to prepare for.

A soft nip was given, a gentle rebuke for his loud curse drawing so much attention, though it also almost elicited another. Jack kept a tighter leash on his control, as the mouth around his cock began to move, gently sliding along his hard length with soft sucks just when Jack didn't expect them, driving him slowly into a desperate desire for more. The slow ministrations to his cock continued, the languid movements tempting Jack to groan with pleasure. He barely managed to contain himself, though gripping his arm chair harder certainly made him wish he was burying said hand into his mystery cock suckers hair. He wanted to grip that hair tight, to pull it, use it to draw this cock sucker closer and force himself further down their throat. However he forced his hand to remain still, gripping harder and harder before letting go again of the arm chair.

He raised his hand and coughed lightly, as he experimentally rolled his hips gently, as if to readjust his seating. No heads turned, and he felt the pressure on his cock intensify as if in answer. The mouth around his cock sank deeper, the head of his dick brushing against the back of a throat almost enough to undo his composure. He bit his lip and shifted in his seat slightly, picking up his ECHO screen as if to check some statistics. He wanted to fuck this throat badly, desperately wanting to thrust his hips up into that soft heat. As if reading his mind, the mouth working his dick began to move faster, taking him as deep as it could each time. Jack was reaching breaking point, and as fun as the meeting had now become, it was time for it to be over. He needed his mystery sucker to become damn thoroughly fucked, and he had every intention of seeing it done right fucking now.

"Ok nerds, all very interesting, yada yada, keep up the good work." Jack said, waving his hand at the suddenly quiet scientists around the table before him. He slowly turned to glare at them, as they blinked blankly at him. "Get. Out." Normally the sound of scampering feet, squealing chairs and people crashing in their haste to get away from him would have made him laugh, but he was too anxious to get them the hell out of his office to care at this time. "Anyone still standing here in the next ten seconds is going to test the comfort of my new air lock!" He roared, watching as the sheep all fought to clamber through his door. With the sole exception of Vasquez. Jack turned his irritated glare to the last employee standing in his office, raising a brow in question.

"I'll er..." Vasquez muttered, before beginning to slowly back away from the desk. "Yeah, so; we can talk later. I got a, uh... thing." He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he stopped just before the door. "I'm gonna go." Vasquez finally said, turning and hurrying through the door. When the man was finally gone, Jack released a long moan, rocking his hips upwards at last into the wet warmth surrounding his cock.

"Rhysie, baby, you're killin' me here..!" He groaned, as his head slumped into the back of his chair. A chuckle around his cock had him hissing and bucking his hips in appreciation. He forced his head up so he could look down into his lap, seeing only his own hard dick staring proudly up at him. "How the hell did you manage to get a hold of a prototype, you sneaky little shi..." The rest of his comment was choked off, his hand scrabbling around his lap until it finally found invisible hair to grasp. He yanked hard and was rewarded with an aroused moan which vibrated through his dick.

"Shit, Rhys, you are such a fucking turn on." Jack gasped, his hand now cupping the back of his invisible lovers head, encouraging him to swallow his pulsing cock whole as he canted his hips upwards. "Dirty little fucking whore, all but molesting me in the middle of a fucking meeting..." Jack muttered, his eyes closing as tilted his head back and lost himself in the swirling motion of Rhys's tongue over the sensitive underside of his cock. "Fucking sexy little bastard..." Jack's eyes fluttered open, as he felt Rhys begin to draw his mouth free, lavishing kisses over his hot hard shaft, before finally disappearing altogether. Jack mewled at the sudden loss of his lover, but then he heard the lock to his office door turn. He waited patiently, his breath rapid and his dick aching. With a flicker, Rhys appeared, sitting atop his desk before him, stark naked except for a small badge, which he tossed into a drawer. Jack's eyes raked over his lover, who had flushed cheeks, wildly dilated pupils and an extremely fucking sexy grin on his face.

"Sorry Jack, I got bored." Was his only excuse, before he pushed away from Jack's desk, and instead came to straddle the mans lap. Jack let his arms settle around Rhys's waist, his eyes drawn to the erection pressing urgently against his own. Rhys's arms wrapped around his shoulders, as Jack gently raised his hips, grinding hard flesh against hard flesh. Rhys shivered, his lips parting as a soft gasp escaped him. Jack lurched forward, eager to swallow any and all such sounds his lover made. Rhys mewled, surrendering as Jack devoured his mouth, urgent need combining with desperate yearning, making him feel almost as young as Rhys himself.

"You," Jack murmured, as he withdrew his mouth from Rhys's only long enough to pepper his throat with delicate kisses no-one would have believed him capable of, "are," he whispered, as he bit gently at the shell of his lovers ear, "so," Jack slowly licked from Rhys's ear to his chin, the tip of his tongue cool against Rhys's burning skin, "fucking," Jack paused, his eyes drinking in the sight of Rhys panting, eyes screwed shut as he bit his lip to contain his sounds of pleasure and arousal, something Jack just could not have. "Gorgeous." He finished finally, before sinking forward suddenly and latching his teeth onto Rhys's soft throat. Rhys cried out, delight and passion colouring his voice as his hands flew to cup Jack's neck, drawing him closer and Jack's hands slid to his ass and gripped the bare flesh tightly.

"Jack..." Rhys murmured, pleading, begging, wishing all melting together. Jack groaned and released his lovers throat, lathing the area with his tongue briefly before leaning upwards to reclaim his lovers mouth in a gentle but demanding kiss. As his tongue thrust into Rhys's mouth, caressed and encouraged by the other mans own slick appendage, his hands gripped tighter at the ass beneath them, raising his hips enough to slide his burning erection along the crevice of Rhys's ass. Rhys moaned loudly into Jack's kiss, something Jack could never get enough of. As he slowly let Rhys sink onto his cock, he groaned at the wet flesh giving way around him.

"Pre-prepped Rhysie, why, its almost like you planned this..." Jack muttered, before Rhys forced his tongue back into his mouth. Their tongues danced, darting and retreating, tangling together and exploring each others mouths as if for the first time. Rhys gently rocked his hips and Jack groaned, as his ass slipped further down his cock. "Rhys..." Jack panted, drawing back as he shifted his position, unintentionally thrusting himself deeper into his lover as he attempted to lean back further in his chair. Rhys cried out, his eyes shut as he turned his face to the ceiling, sheer bliss in his voice as Jack's cock sank fully inside him. Rhys opened his eyes and turned his face back to Jack's, biting his lip as he leaned forward and arched his back, lifting his hips just enough to tease his lover.

Jack groaned, littering Rhys's lips with small lazy kisses as his hands gently lifted and rolled Rhys's ass, constantly moving him even as he rocked his own hips up to meet his lovers movements. Rhys leaned over Jack, his hard cock trapped between them as he rode Jack gently, drawing the build of his climax out as long as he could. Jack nibbled at his lip, biting gently at first, then harder as he drew Rhys closer for a deeper kiss. He sealed their lips together, parting only for breath or to allow Rhys to make tiny sounds of approval which he then hastened to swallow.

As his own climax began to coil in his gut, Jack felt Rhys begin to raise his hips further from him, a sign that his lover needed more. He gripped Rhys under his thighs and leaned forward, before pushing to his feet, lifting Rhys so they didn't lose any contact between them, and turning around his chair. He rested Rhys gently against the large window at the back of his office, where he pressed soft kisses to his lovers eyes, cheeks and lips, before pulling away and spinning Rhys so he was turned to overlook the stars and Elpis. Rhys mewled as he teased him, trailing his hot cock across his asshole but not re-entering his lover yet.

"Do you feel what you do to me..?" He whispered huskily in Rhys's ear, biting softly at the outer shell. He pressed forward again, and allowed the head of his cock to just breach his lovers hole, before drawing back again. "Do you feel how you affect me, _every fucking second?_ " He murmured. Rhys whimpered, wiggling his ass slightly as he glanced back over his shoulder at his lover, parting his legs slightly wider.

"Please Jack, please..." Jack lurched forward and claimed Rhys's mouth in a demanding kiss, his tongue thrusting deeply as he eased his cock back into his lover. Rhys whimpered loudly into the kiss, desperately straining to be as close to Jack as he could be. Jack thrust slowly, twisting himself gently until he was earning soft mewls with every movement. He released Rhy's bruised lips, and his lover's head sank to rest against the cool glass of the window his eyes fluttering shut and his face painted with bliss in his reflection. Jack pressed a final soft kiss between Rhys's shoulder blades, before he suddenly thrust deep into his lover, striking the bundle of nerves he knew would make Rhys sing his name for hours if he let him.

His need was pressing him though, his desire to fill his lover driving him to thrust hard, fast and deep, exactly the way Rhys wanted him to. Rhys's voice filled the room, a low chant of Jack's name whispered past his lips at first, but growing louder as Jack gripped his hips tightly and began to move faster, harder into him. He mewled, he cried out and sang desperately for his lover. Jack freed one hand from Rhys hip, resting it over the other mans hand against the window, and folding their fingers over together.

"I promised you the moon and the stars, Rhysie..." Jack whispered in Rhys's ear, his tone still as seductive as ever, more so even as he panted heavily from the exertion of fucking Rhys how he desperately needed. Rhys opened his eyes and stared out the window, at all the things Jack had promised him and more. He caught Jack's reflection in the window, focused on his cock disappearing into Rhys's ass, before he glanced up, and their eyes locked. Rhys whimpered as he felt his orgasm build to a white hot coil, and as Jack stared at his reflection, he reached around his lover and gripped his cock in a tight and warm hand, encouraging Rhys to come comepletely undone. After a moment of staring into the reflected blue and green eyes he adored, he felt himself fall. Jack cursed loudly as Rhys moaned, his eyelids fluttering as he rode out his orgasm. His body quivered, his ass clenching tightly around Jack's dick, milking the other mans own orgasm as Jack grunted and thrust deeply inside of his lover to fill his ass with his release.

Jack slumped forward, though he braced his arm on the window over Rhys's shoulder, rather than lean entirely on his lover. He brushed sloppy kisses over Rhys's shoulders, as they both basked in the afterglow of their own private meeting. Rhys chuckled at the thought, thinking that Jack would have thought it a brilliant quip, had he said it himself.

"What's tickling you, cupcake?" Jack asked, nuzzling his lovers earlobe as he gently removed his softening dick from Rhys's ass. Rhys glanced over his shoulder, and Jack narrowed his eyes at the mischievous curl of his lips.

"Nothing, just remembering that time you told me you weren't a romantic." Jack scoffed and pushed away from Rhys, redressing himself with a small pout to his lips.

"I'm not." Jack muttered defiantly, though Rhys just smiled in return. Jack could bluster all he wanted, could scare the piss out of everyone else on Helios, but he wasn't fooling Rhys, not anymore. He turned and leaned against a clean piece of glass.

"Just so you know, I am _not_ cleaning this up." Rhys said, gesturing to the cum stained window beside him. Jack narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the other man, his arms coming to rest on his waist.

"You know, you're gettin' awful sassy." He said, a wicked gleam in his eye which Rhys had come to recognize as definite trouble for him and his ass in the not too distant future. He smiled coyly and curled one finger into Jacks shirt, tugging him closer.

"But you love me anyway." He said confidently, something which caused Jack's gaze to soften, for he would not of been so sure of himself only a year ago. He liked that Rhys was so certain of him, and totally unafraid of him, something no-one else on Helios could attest to.

"Yeah well, ass like that, I'd be mad not to." Jack jested, though he nipped gently at his lovers lips to show he was teasing. With that done, he hoisted Rhys from the ground and flung him over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Wallet-head was here earlier yammering about something or something... He can clean up." Jack said, making toward the private elevator which would take them back to their apartment. Rhys laughed, imagining the other mans horror at discovering such a mess. Sometimes Jack was every bit the bastard everyone said he was.

* * *

 **A/N:~**

 **So... I'm not dead. For those who were eagerly awaiting an update to Surrender (I'M VERY SORRY OK! SHIT HAPPENED! ok, so its a bit more than that really, but thats all I'm saying for now. other than another SORRY or two...)** **Anyway;**

 **Handsome Jack. I just, LOVE, Handsome Jack - he's just... well. I love him.**

 **So, yes, I'm totally into a new obsession - and I have a LOT of Rhack fics planned, but I wanted to see how a little one shot would be received... So, I hope you all liked this - I literally haven't slept more than an hour in the past 40-something hours... So, if it doesn't make sense anywhere... Sorry.**

 **Hope to see you all again soon! Please please review and let me know what you think! :D (very excited to be branching out again!) Thankyou!**

 **x My love to you all x**


End file.
